Lembranças Perdidas
by TeelanaFalcao
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened inside Grayskull when Teela was taken there and received a transfusion of blood from Sorceress? Well, this is my idea of what may have happened. Você já se perguntou o que aconteceu dentro de Grayskull quando Teela foi


**N/A**: Esta fic é inspirada no episódio 09 de Heman 2002 - The Ties That Bind (laços que unem)

**Disclaimer**: todos os personagens são de propriedade da Mattel. Eu não possuo Heman e os Mestres do Universo e não estou lucrando absolutamente nada com isso. Essa história foi escrita para fins apenas de entretenimento.

* * *

**Lembranças Perdidas**

* * *

O dia tinha começado como outro qualquer em Eternia, mas a tarde o príncipe Adam recebeu uma chamada telepática da Feiticeira avisando que Esqueleto mais uma vez tentaria tomar o velho castelo e se apossar de seus segredos.

O jovem príncipe depois de se transformar em Heman, o homem mais forte do Universo, se dirigiu para lá juntamente com todos os Mestres do Universo.

A batalha entre as forças do bem e do mal mais uma vez era travada em frente ao estranho e misterioso Castelo de Grayskull e ela finalmente já estava chegando ao seu fim.

De repente em meio a luta, em um momento de descuido da jovem Mestra Teela, pouco antes de Esqueleto e seus servos malvados se retirarem, Triclop's atingiu diretamente a Capitã da Guarda Real causando-lhe vários ferimentos graves e profundos.

Ela caiu ao chão imediatamente. Avisado por Ram Man, Homem em Armas correu para perto de sua filha. Ela estava agonizando no chão e perdendo muito sangue.

Duncan era um homem de guerras e já tinha visto muitas batalhas e quando ele viu a condição grave em que sua filha se encontrava, Homem em Armas se angustiou.

Ele sabia que só um milagre a salvaria. Ainda sem saber o que fazer ele ouviu uma voz muito conhecida em sua mente.

"Traga-a para Grayskull imediatamente"!

Sem que os outros Mestres do Universo entendessem sua atitude e sem dar qualquer explicação, Duncan pegou sua filha em seus braços e a levou para o antigo castelo.

Quando ele se aproximou da entrada a ponte levadiça baixou permitindo sua entrada. A Feiticeira de Grayskull os aguardava ansiosa e muito apreensiva, porém ela não deixou transparecer absolutamente nada disso para Duncan.

-Teela está perdendo muito sangue e precisa de uma transfusão de sangue urgentemente ou ela vai... ela vai...

-Eu sei. Venha comigo.

Eles caminharam pelos corredores do castelo por alguns instantes até chegar ao quarto principal de Grayskull, que era o da própria Feiticeira. Os passos apressados de Duncan e as batidas das asas da Guardiã eram as únicas coisas que foram ouvidos no interior do castelo.

-Coloque-a na cama.

Ele a obedeceu deitando sua filha com muito carinho e cuidado. Homem em armas estava desesperado por dentro por causa das feridas da filha, mas ao notar a calma e tranquilidade de Teela'na, mãe verdadeira de Teela, ele ficou muito irritado.

Ela agia com completa indiferença á situação mesmo vendo sua filha legítima naquela condição e ele se perguntou em seu coração se ela realmente se importava com o que estava acontecendo com Teela.

Duncan sabia que a Feiticeira de Grayskull era uma mulher de atitudes estranhas, mas ela nunca pareceu tão fria e distante como agora.

-Pode ir, Homem em Armas. Eu cuidarei dela.

-Eu vou ficar! Talvez Teela precise de mim.

-Ela ficará bem. Quando ela estiver pronta para voltar ao Palácio Real, eu o chamarei.

Mesmo contrariado ele concordou. Assim que Duncan saiu, a Feiticeira retirou cuidadosamente a roupa rasgada e suja de sangue da jovem, limpou todo o local afetado e começou a usar sua magia de cura para reparar os danos internos de Teela.

Com isso a hemorragia parou. Logo depois ela fez todos os preparativos para realizar a transfusão de sangue. Mesmo depois que acabou o procedimento e se sentindo muito fraca e exausta, Teela'na não saiu do lado da filha.

Ela deitou-se e se aconchegou ao lado da jovem na cama para descansar e se recuperar. Já era alta madrugada quando a jovem lentamente despertou. Teela acordou, mas fraca como estava, ela continuou muito sonolenta.

A adolescente abriu os olhos e os firmou bem por causa da pouca iluminação do lugar e só então percebeu que estava em um quarto com paredes muito antigas e embora o quarto estivesse absolutamente silencioso, ainda assim era um silêncio sereno e tranquilizador para ela, mesmo a adolescente não sabendo o porque. Ali ela se sentia segura!

A jovem tentou buscar na memória o que tinha acontecido anteriormente, porém ela se lembrou de tudo muito vagamente. A adolescente se lembrou de ser atingida por algo e de ver seu sangue sujar o uniforme e de uma terrível dor que sentiu logo depois, mas tudo ainda estava muito nublado.

Teela tentou novamente se lembrar. Em vão! Ela olhou ao redor tentando mover a cabeça com grande dificuldade quando algo lhe chamou a atenção. Ela virou-se quando percebeu que alguém estava deitado do seu lado na cama.

Por alguma razão simplesmente inexplicável para ela, Teela sabia bem lá no fundo de seu coração que não estava em perigo com essa pessoa ao seu lado, pelo contrário, ela se sentia protegida.

A jovem a encarou por alguns momentos. Ela era uma mulher de aparência estranha, diferente, mas ainda assim muito bonita, e tinha um sorriso distante e triste no rosto ao observá-la.

Também havia algo estranho sobre a roupa e as asas dela que a fazia parecer uma deusa alada, um ser mitológico ou algo assim e sobre sua cabeça algo como um estranho cocar que a jovem capitã não conseguia discernir exatamente o que era ou o que ele significava.

Embora Teela não soubesse quem a mulher era de fato, estranhamente a adolescente sentiu um profundo amor e carinho por ela e esse sentimento lhe pareceu muito natural. Ela amava aquela mulher! Mas... Porque?

Teela tentou olhar mais de perto forçando a cabeça desesperadamente para o lado, tentando captar e memorizar cada detalhe de seu belo rosto. Seus olhos, verdes profundos e brilhantes, foi a primeira coisa que chamou sua atenção, sua boca pequena, seu rosto exótico, suas asas...

A jovem pensou rapidamente que a conhecia, na verdade ela tinha certeza que a conhecia, pelo menos era essa a impressão que Teela tinha. A mulher certamente lhe era familiar.

A Feiticeira a observava atentamente em silêncio. Depois levantou-se e se sentou ao lado de sua filha na cama. Com sua magia ela já tinha feito a higiene de Teela limpado todo o corpo da filha e a vestido com uma camisola nova, verde e de mangas compridas, já que seu uniforme ficou destruído com o ataque.

O sangue já havia parado de fluir das diversas feridas de seu corpo e começavam a cicatrizar aceleradamente. A jovem tentou ficar acordada, mas acabou voltando a dormir sempre vigiada pelo olhar atento e amoroso da mãe.

Teela estava dormindo profunda e tranquilamente mas uma vez, porém a palidez de sua pele demonstrava seu estado grave e delicado. A jovem mal podia respirar no começo quando chegou a Grayskull, mas agora ela já respirava normalmente e isso era certamente um bom sinal.

A Feiticeira de Grayskull sussurrou as palavras místicas novamente. Ela usou todos os seus poderes místicos para curar sua filha. Foi um grande esforço, não só pela magia gasta na ação, mas também pela quantidade de sangue que doou.

Agora era só uma questão de tempo para o organismo da jovem Capitã responder e ela ficar completamente curada sem qualquer sequela. Teela'na pegou a mão de Teela apertando-a com cuidado em suas próprias.

A Feiticeira sabia que sua filha já estava fora de perigo, que iria sobreviver aos ferimentos e que brevemente Teela retornaria para o Palácio Real e ela ficaria distante da adolescente mais uma vez.

Ela olhou para o rosto de Teela, e pensou em todos os anos em que ela tinha perdido, vendo sua amada filha crescer sem sua presença, sem sua mãe. Sua filha tinha se tornado forte, corajosa e independente.

Obviamente ela tinha assistido a filha de longe constantemente através do espelho mágico da sala do trono. As vezes como Zoar, o falcão, ela até se aproximou, mas ela viu tudo o que Teela tinha feito, todo seu desenvolvimento e progresso sem fazer parte efetiva da vida dela.

Ela perdeu as fases mais importantes do desenvolvimento da filha e isso não tinha volta. As lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos com o pensamento. A Feiticeira estendeu a mão e tocou-lhe o rosto da filha adormecida, acariciando-a carinhosamente deslizando a mão sobre seu rosto.

Ela sentiu como o corpo de Teela ficava mais frio, mesmo a jovem estando coberta e agasalhada. Sua temperatura corporal estava muito baixa. A Feiticeira curvou a cabeça sobre o peito da menina pronunciando baixinho palavras antigas e incompreensíveis para qualquer mortal.

Então, de repente, ela começou brilhar intensamente e o calor começou a se espalhar e aquecer o corpo da filha. Ela parou com a magia e olhou para a menina quando ela de repente começou a se mexer na cama.

A Feiticeira de Grayskull se concentrou no corpo da jovem, exatamente nos pontos das feridas usando todo seu poder de cura novamente para curar agora definitivamente todos os danos internos e externos causados por Triclop's.

Quando Teela'na acabou de usar sua magia ela deu um beijo na testa da jovem e olhou para sua filha de novo e a viu com os olhos abertos olhando curiosamente para ela.

-Teela...

-Mamãe...?

Essa palavra mesmo pronunciada baixinho e sem muito força foi um choque ! A guardiã de Grayskull realmente não esperava ouvir isso. A surpresa no rosto da Feiticeiras era evidente . Ela estava realmente surpresa e confusa! Como sua filha poderia tê-la reconhecido?

Como era possível? Será que os poderes místicos da filha tinha despertado tão cedo? Ela não sabia a resposta! No entanto, nesse momento sua filha precisava mais do que nunca da mãe e ela não a deixaria. Teela'na suspirou e disse:

-Sim, minha querida Teela. Sou eu, sua mãe. Eu estou aqui com você.

-Onde... Onde estou?

- Fique tranquila. Você está segura.

-Eu não sei direito o que aconteceu. Eu... Eu não... Me lembro...

-Sim, eu sei que você não lembra, minha querida. Não se preocupe com isso agora.

A jovem obviamente estava desorientada e muito confusa. A Feiticeira estendeu a mão e acariciou o rosto de sua filha única delicadamente, afastando seus cabelos da testa. Ela continuou acariciando-a até acalmá-la.

Teela'na tinha perdido a filha há dezesseis anos atrás quando ela a entregou aos cuidados de Duncan, Homem em Armas de Randor, Rei de Eternia e esta era a primeira vez desde então que mãe e filha estavam juntas e tão próximas.

-Teela, você sofreu uma grande hemorragia depois de ser atingido pelo Lazer de Triclop's.

-Mamãe... Eu... Eu...

Os olhos cansados e pesados de Teela fecharam-se de novo e lentamente ela caiu inconsciente mais uma vez. A Feiticeira vendo seu estado ainda confuso pensou consigo mesma que Teela quando recobrar a consciência certamente pensará que ela tinha tido um sonho.

Isso se ela se lembrasse do fato, algo que poderia não ocorrer. A Feiticeira deu um sorriso forçado, fraco e sem graça e seu coração doeu. Ela limpou as lágrimas mais uma vez.

Quando acordasse tudo isso teria sido apenas um sonho vago e distante para a filha, e Teela não iria se lembrar que a Feiticeira, guardiã do castelo de Grayskull era sua mãe.

Mas para ter certeza que a filha não lembraria, ela lançou sobre a menina um encantamento de esquecimento simples, embora eficaz. Agora seu segredo estava seguro até o momento certo de ser revelado. Isso foi difícil, mas necessário! A situação estava novamente sob controle.

A Feiticeira lentou-se da cama lentamente. Quando olhou pela janela, ela viu que o dia logo nasceria. Em uma última verificação Teela'na teve convicção que a jovem que dormia profundamente já estava estabilizada e poderia regressar para Eternia.

Ela suspirou novamente. Sua filha iria embora e ela ficaria sozinha no velho castelo mais uma vez. Esse era seu destino. Ela não tinha arrependimentos. Ela podia ver o futuro e ele logo mudaria a seu favor. Com esse pensamento a Feiticeira fechou os olhos e se concentrou em uma pessoa em especial.

"Homem em Armas, venha á Grayskull. Teela já pode regressar ao Palácio Real"

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A:** Desculpem por não mencionar e descrever a transfusão de sangue em si, mas eu passo mal ao ver sangue e não quero visualizar a cena. Há algum tempo fui doar sangue e acabei passando mal e tive que ser socorrida. Eu sei, é estranho! Me desculpem novamente.


End file.
